


it's too cold (without you here)

by YOONSONGHEE



Series: brighter than a blue sky [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bang Chan-centric, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Neopronouns, chan uses neopronouns, felix uses they/them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Bang Chan never realised how essential Lee Felix was to helping daze sleep until they weren't there anymore.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: brighter than a blue sky [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890814
Kudos: 30





	it's too cold (without you here)

**Author's Note:**

> how to use Bang Chan's neopronouns:
> 
> Following this structure: he/him/his/himself  
> Daze pronoun structure: daze/daze/dazes/dazeself

Chan had never felt so tired in dazes life.

Well, that’s a lie, there was that time daze decided it would be a fun idea to pull an all-nighter marvel movie marathon only to remember at six at that daze had a full schedule meaning daze had to practically pump dazeself up with coffee and monster energy drinks. However, right now, daze felt so tired except this time it’s for reasons out of dazes control. Felix had travelled back to Australia for a few days after the company allowed them to in an attempt to ease their mental health. Except for some reason, they had trouble getting back home so now dazes boyfriend was stranded overseas and didn’t appear to be coming back anytime soon. 

The initial few days were hard enough with Chan struggling to sleep peacefully without waking up in the middle of the night feeling disoriented and unable to get back to sleep and there was only so  
many energy drinks one could consume before they either passed out or crashed. Just thinking about it made daze want to cry out of frustration but daze avoided from doing so, not because daze didn’t want to but rather because daze didn’t have the energy to do so right now.

So now here daze was, lying awake in bed looking at the ceiling. Chan knew that daze would fall asleep soon but it was trying to stay asleep which was the problem. Chan tried to figure out how daze even used to sleep before daze and Felix started to share a bed, but daze couldn’t remember anything from before having Felix’s arms cradle daze while sleeping and how they would always draw patterns on Chan’s skin making the elder fall asleep quickly.

To anybody else, it may seem quite worrying how attached Chan seemed to be with Felix and even Chan dazeself often worried that one day daze and Felix would be separated and daze would have to face the consequences. However, when daze mentioned this to Felix, they just laughed and kissed Chan before removing all of dazes fears.

“You better get attached to me because I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” Felix had said and Chan was certain that daze had never loved someone as much as daze had loved Felix.

The realisation hit daze hard enough to make daze sit up in bed.

Love.

Chan was in love with Felix and daze was just realising that now while they were abroad and daze was awake at night having trouble sleeping. Slumping back down in bed, Chan gazed at the wall opposite daze with only one thought going through dazes mind.

I’m in love with Felix Lee.

•••

As expected, Chan woke up after getting only three hours of sleep, maybe even two. Chan wasn’t even sure what woke daze up but all daze knew was that something had changed in dazes room.

When daze was going to sleep, the lights were off completely, dazes door was closed and the bed was empty.

Now, the lamp was on emitting a warm glow throughout the room, the door was ajar slightly and opposite daze on the bed was dazes boyfriend smiling back at daze with glittering eyes stroking dazes hair.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Felix says, the warmth in their eyes audible in their voice as well.

There are a million things that Chan wants to say to Felix, about how daze missed them, how daze thought about them every second they were gone and how daze finally realised that daze was in love with Felix.

Instead, daze bursts out into happy tears.

“Woah, Woah, Woah,” Felix says bringing them both into a sitting position so they can bring Chan’s head into the crook of their neck, “what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” daze said in between sniffles, trying to focus on the shapes and patterns that Felix was drawing on dazes back, the shapes and patterns that daze has been missing so desperately this past week, “I’m just so happy you’re back. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too darling,” Felix chuckled pressing a kiss to dazes temple, “anything happen while I was gone?”

Wiping away dazes tears, Chan smiled up at Felix, “yeah actually something did happen.”

A few minutes of silence passed as Chan tried to stop dazeself from crying while Felix sat and waited patiently, brushing dazes fluffy bangs from dazes forehead.

“So are you gonna tell me or?” Felix questioned playfully, their eyes twinkling with delight as they smiled at Chan who had finally calmed down.

“I love you,” Chan whispered, dazes voice light and twinkling in the silence between them as daze said what daze had been feeling for so long but had now decided to put a name to it, “I love you Felix Lee,” daze repeated again in English.

“I love you too Christopher Bang,” Felix replied equally as soft except they leaned in for a kiss to which Chan reciprocated enthusiastically.

Chan broke away from the kiss first, feeling sudden drowsiness come over daze so daze lay down on the bed. Felix removed their coat which Chan only just realised they still had on meaning they had probably come back just minutes before yet decided to come to Chan making daze smile as sleep overtook daze.

“Bang Chan,” Felix said to nobody, in particular, looking up at the ceiling, “daze has to be the one for me.”

And with those words, Felix fell asleep with a smile on their face.


End file.
